If everone cared
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: 28. November 2006 Länge: 3:38 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOwJSpt2m_w Englischer Songtext From underneath the trees, we watch the sky Confusing stars for satellites I never dreamed that you'd be mine But here we are, we're here tonight Singing Amen, I'm alive Singing Amen, I'm alive If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We'd see the day when nobody died And I'm singing Amen I, I'm alive Amen I, I'm alive And in the air the fireflies Our only light in paradise We'll show the world they were wrong And teach them all to sing along Singing Amen I'm alive Singing Amen I'm alive If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We'd see the day when nobody died If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We'd see the day when nobody died And as we lie beneath the stars We realize how small we are If they could love like you and me Imagine what the world could be If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride We'd see the day when nobody died We'd see the day, we'd see the day When nobody died We'd see the day, we'd see the day When nobody died We'd see the day when nobody died Deutscher Songtext Wir liegen unter den Bäumen und schauen in den Himmel, verwechseln Sterne mit Satelliten. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass du mal zu mir gehörst. Aber heute Nacht sind wir beide hier. Singen A-Amen, ich, ich lebe (ich lebe) Singen A-Amen, ich, ich lebe Wenn jeder Rücksicht nimmt und niemand weinen würde. Wenn jeder lieben und niemand lügen würde. Wenn jeder teilen und seinen Stolz runterschlucken würde. Dann würden wir den Tag sehen, an dem niemand starb. Und ich singe A, Amen, ich, Amen, ich, ich lebe. Amen, ich, Amen, ich, Amen, ich, ich lebe. Und die Glühwürmchen sind unser einziges Licht im Paradies. Wir werden allen zeigen, dass sie Unrecht hatten. Und wir werden ihnen beibringen, mit uns zu singen. Singen A-Amen, ich, ich lebe (ich lebe) Singen A-Amen, ich, ich lebe Wenn jeder Rücksicht nehmen und niemand weinen würde. Wenn jeder lieben und niemand lügen würde. Wenn jeder teilen und seinen Stolz runterschlucken würde. Dann würden wir den Tag sehen, an dem niemand starb. Wenn jeder Rücksicht nehmen und niemand weinen würde. Wenn jeder lieben und niemand lügen würde. Wenn jeder teilen und seinen Stolz runterschlucken würde. Dann würden wir den Tag sehen, an dem niemand stirbt. Ahha ahha ahh ahh... Wenn niemand stirbt. Ahha ahha ahh ahh... Wenn wir so daliegen und die Sterne betrachten, merken wir erst, wie klein wir sind. wenn alle sich so lieben könnten wie du und ich. Stell dir mal vor, wie die Welt sein könnte. Wenn jeder Rücksicht nehmen und niemand weinen würde. Wenn jeder lieben und niemand lügen würde. Wenn jeder teilen und seinen Stolz runterschlucken würde. Dann würden wir den Tag sehen, an dem niemand starb. Wenn jeder Rücksicht nehmen und niemand weinen würde. Wenn jeder lieben und niemand lügen würde. Wenn jeder teilen und seinen Stolz runterschlucken würde. Dann würden wir den Tag sehen, an dem niemand stirbt. Ahha ahha ahh ahh... Wir würden den Tag sehen, wir würden den Tag sehen, an dem niemand stirbt. Ahha ahha ahh ahh... Wir würden den Tag sehen, wir würden den Tag sehen, an dem niemand stirbt. Ahha ahha ahh ahh... Wir würden den Tag sehen (starb), an dem niemand starb.